1. Technical Field
At least one exemplary embodiment relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) card. More particularly, at least one exemplary embodiment of inventive concepts relates to an internal voltage generator of a contactless IC card and/or a contactless IC card including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC card is a credit card-sized plastic card to which a thin semiconductor device is attached. Typically, an IC card provides a higher level of security than a conventional magnetic striped card and does not readily lose stored data. The IC card is generally a plastic card having the same thickness and size as a conventional magnetic card or a credit card. The IC card is usually formed as a type of a Chip-On-Board (COB) with a thickness of about 0.5 mm.
The IC cards are divided into two categories; contact IC cards and contactless IC cards. The contactless IC cards are further divided into Contactless IC Cards (CICC) and Remote Coupling Communication Cards (RCCC). For the CICC, a communication range is from 0 to 2 mm at a carrier frequency of 4.9157 MHz. For the RCCC, a communication range is from 0 to 10 cm, at a carrier frequency of 13.56 MHz.
The contactless cards are in accordance with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) and the International Electro-technical Commission (IEC). For example, the ISO/IEC 10536 standard defines specifications for CICC, and the ISO/IEC 14443 standard defines specifications for certain mechanical characteristics of RCCC and protocols on a wireless frequency power, signal interface, initialization procedure and collision prevention techniques, etc. According to the ISO/IEC 14443 standard, the contactless IC card includes an Integrated Circuit (IC) for carrying out processing and/or memory functions.